Naruto Alternate Furture
by heman8471
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was taken at birth by the Masked Man DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The story begins with the Nine-Tails attack on the Leaf 16 years ago. Minato places his hand on the Masked Man's chest "What a contract seal?" asked the Masked Man. Minato replies with "The Nine-Tails isn't yours anymore" he dashes backward and then charges at the Masked Man. He throws a kunai at him and then uses Flying Thunder God Level 2 to hit him when a Rasengan. When the dust settles the Masked Man says "If you refuse to die then I'll take something dear to you" and then teleports away. With a worried look in his eye he teleport into the Village to help with the Nine-Tails. The third and the villagers were able to push the Nine-Tails back. Minato teleports on top of the Nine-Tails and teleports him away from the village. The Third Hokage was teleported as well; Minato tells The Third that he'll use the Reap Death Seal to Seal the Nine-Tails in Naruto. The Third disagrees and says "You have so much to live for I'll do it" He then summons the Reaper and puts part of its chakra in him and begins to seal it. The Masked Man appears and Minato trys to hit him with a Rasengan. But it misses and the Masked Man knocks out Minato. The Third successfully sealed the Nine-Tails in Naruto and dies. The only person left standing is the Masked Man "Well I guess I'll be taking this" he says as he picks up Naruto. He then teleport back to Madara's Hideout and tells Madara "Everything went better than expected" he chuckles

Eight years have passed since the Nine-Tails attack on the Leaf. The Masked Man tells "Myself and Madara are going to better your mentors. Madara says "Your first training is basic Taijutsu" Madara then summoms 3 Zetsus and say "Defeat all 3." Several hours later Naruto who is beaten and bruised emerges victorious. "Very well done you beat 3 Zetsus at a third of their power" say Madara "Do it again when their at half power." They continue to do this until Naruto can defeat 3 Zetsus at full power. They have him practice Taijutsu for one year. Then Madara teaches him some Genjutsu, Naruto then trained with genjustu for 3 years at the age of 12 the Masked Man starts teaching him Ninjutsu, In one year he learn the Wind Release, the Masked Man says "Ok you'll spar with me." Naruto starts off with a **Wind Release: Vacuum Fist** he compacts the air where his fist is and shot the air at the Masked Man it fades right through him. The Masked Man uses **Fire Release: Fire Ball Justu, **Naruto uses **Wind Release: Wind Bullet Barrage** he shoots 3 wind bullets they cut right through the fire balls and fades through the Masked Man. The Masked Man teleports behind Naruto and teleports into the air and shots a Fireball at him it hits him but it was just a clone and Naruto appear behind him and uses **Wind Release:** **Vacuum Seal **holds The Masked Man and uses** Wind Release: Vacuum Fist. **It hits his face and breaks his mask, the Masked Man then revealed his name as Obito Uchiha. "You are ready for your first mission" said Obito. Madara says "and once you return we'll train you in more abilities. Obito puts on a new mask and they start they're mission.


	2. First mission

Chapter 1

As Naruto and Obito leap from branch to branch on the outskirts of the land of fire, Naruto asks "Obito-Sensei what is our mission?" Obito replies with "We are going to spy on a squad of ninja that has caught Madara's eye." Naruto ,confused asks " Why doesn't Madara send Zetsu to do his dirty work-like he normally does" Obito says "Because they're squad leader is Kakashi Hatake the Copycat Ninja and one of the strongest ninja of the Leaf." As they reach there destination, they see Kakashi fighting Zabuza , Kakashi is copying Zabuza when he is doing the hand signs for **Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu**. The water dragons collide and there is a thick mist that covers the battlefield. Naruto says "Can I fight him?" Obito says "Poor egger boy, you'll get your chance, be patient." Then sees Sasuke, he points at him and tells Naruto "That's why we're here that is Sasuke Uchiha he is the last Uchiha boy and through hatred he'll become one of the strongest ninjas in history." Naruto smiles and sees that he in stuck in a dome of ice mirrors being cut up by ice needles he then say "I don't care what you say I want to fight that kid, one day." He then uses **Wind Release: Vacuum Fist **and shattered the dome of mirrors and Sasuke fights Haku then Obito and Naruto retreat.

They return to Madara, Obito updates Madara and then calls Naruto over and tells "Ok it's time for you to perfect Wind Release" Naruto says "Haven't I already?" Obito laughes and Madara says "No you've over learned one-third of the Wind Release Jutsu." Naruto smiles and Madara says "I cannot train you to master Wind Release" Naruto looks puzzled at Madara. Naruto says "Who will then." "I will" a voices booms from the shadows. "Who's that" questioned Naruto. Obito laughs and the voice says "Danzo the Leader of Ne." He then explains to explain Wind Release "Wind can't be forced it is a living thing like you me or the birds and the fish. Wind merely wishes to be guided in the right direction like a tunnel leading the way you want to direct it never try and force it" Naruto doesn't understand so Danzo lights a candle and steps back about 10 feet from it and blows it out with a single breath. Danzo took one breath and blow a steam of wind chakra at the candle and blew it out. Naruto blew the stream of wind chakra at the candle...Nothing "Damn it, Why can't I do this" thought Naruto. So over and over the young blonde kept trying to blow out the candle. "This boy has come so far yet he feels as if he is stuck" Pondered Danzo in his mind. "Naruto" "Yes Sensei" "I need you to stop for the day." "Whaa Why, What did I do" Thought Naruto frantically. Danzo seeing the young man's thoughts spoke "You aren't doing anything wrong young Naruto you just need to learn when to stop and when to keep going." The next day Danzo took Naruto into the forest, Danzo sits on the ground and says "your training today will revolve around balance."Balance?" questions Naruto. "Yes, yesterday I noticed you tried forcing the wind so you could blow out the candle, now you're going to balance yourself" Lectured Danzo. Danzo put a leaf in his hand and then made a tornado in his hand, making the leaf float in mid-air. Naruto's eyes widen then sits in front of Danzo then picks up a leaf and tries to make a tornado but the natural wind makes it float out of his hand and Naruto smiles and says "Look I moved it." Danzo looks at him angrily and smacks him upside the head and Naruto thinks to himself while rubbing where Danzo hit him "Man, this is going to be difficult training."

After three months of hard training Danzo says "Naruto, you have been a pain to train but you have shown the most results of any of my pupils and I'm glad to say you are now a Wind Release master." Naruto starts celebrating when a white Zetsu appears and yells "The Leaf is under attack by the Sound and Sand" Obito laughs and Madara says "It's time for you to do you first mission solo, I want you to attack the Leaf as well as the Sound and Sand." Obito teleports Naruto and Danzo to the Leaf Obito says "When you're finished we'll meet back here." Danzo says "This is farewell Naruto." Naruto happily says "Thanks for all the training Danzo-Sensei" Danzo nods then leaves, Naruto leaps into the Leaf landing on a building Naruto spots Kakashi fending off a pair of Sound ninja. As Kakashi is taking his hand out of his enemies' chest he is sent rocketing into a building to his right. Getting his bearings straight he looks up. There standing is Naruto with his arm out stretched. "Minato-Sensei" whispers Kakashi. "Wrong" Answered Naruto running through hand seals at a rapid pace even Kakashi was having trouble reading them all. "**Wind Release: Wind Bullet Barrage**" Yells Naruto, jumping into the air hoping to use his height advantage to rain down punishing Air Bullets at his opponent. Kakashi thinking fast removes his Headband revealing his Sharingan. Copying Naruto's hand seals as best he can he finishes a moment later yelling "**Wind Release: Wind Bullet Barrage." **Then the wind bullets collide with great force shattering windows around them. Naruto says "Your good but can you match this." He then pulls out a kunai and say **Wind Release: Vacuum Sword**, the wind engulfs the blade of the kunai to give it a sword-like shape. Naruto leaps at Kakashi with great force, Kakashi quick does the Ox, Rabbit and Monkey hand seals then leaps at Naruto with a **Lighting Blade **in hand. Naruto swings at Kakashi with the Vacuum Sword but it misses and Kakashi impales Naruto. But Naruto fades away into the wind and appears behind Kakashi and says "Right here" with a grin on his face. Kakashi think to himself "How did you get behind me" Naruto uses **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**. The spheres hit Kakashi sending him crashing into the ground. "How did you get behind me" coughed Kakashi. Naruto smiles and says "Wind clone, you're really strong I'll let you live today." Kakashi lays there; his left arm and body are bleeding from the spheres. Naruto continues to leap through the Leaf.


End file.
